Time Is Running Out
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Les conséquences d'une nuit d'égarement


Title: **Time Is Running Out…**

Author: Leslie  

Rating: PG-13

Classification: GSR

Spoilers : Butterflied (saison 4)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série CSI: Crime Scene Investigation ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte juste pour avoir un peu de fun ! lol

Feedback: Pleeeeease LeslieSIDLE@hotmail.com

Summary: les conséquences d'une nuit d'égarement…

Cette nuit là, Gil Grissom se sentait différent des autres jours. L'enquête qu'il venait d'achever avait réveillé des sentiments bien ancrés au plus profond de son être et depuis des années déjà.

Alors qu'il errait son but précis dans les labos, son cœur et son corps recherchaient une seule et unique personne…La seule qui pourrait enfin mettre un terme à toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps.

Il l'aperçut enfin, marchant d'un pas pressé vers l'ascenseur. Alors qu'il s'élança à sa poursuite, il fut stoppé à mi-chemin par Nick.

" Vous alliez partir ? " 

" Euh…oui, pourquoi ? " demanda Grissom confus

" Brass vient de m'appeler, on a une nouvelle affaire : un vol dans une villa huppée. " lui expliqua le jeune homme

" Ok… " soupira Grissom

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le parking et se rendirent sur les lieux du cambriolage.

Plus de 2 heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne retournent au LVPD. Ils donnèrent leurs différents échantillons à Greg et Nick prit en main l'identification des empreintes.

Dans la salle de pause, Catherine était en train de boire un café quand Grissom y entra et s'en servit un.

" Alors ? Ca avance votre affaire de vol ? "

" Oui " répondit-il sans vouloir s'étendre sur le sujet

Catherine le regarda, hésitante à lui faire une réflexion mais elle savait que ça n'y changerait rien.

A ce moment là, Nick entra avec un sourire de vainqueur collé sur le visage.

" Nicky, comment se passe l'enquête ? "

" Super bien ! On tient notre coupable ! " s'écria-t-il

Ces mots firent réagir Grissom qui se retourna sur le jeune homme.

" Un certain Frank Lopez. Arrêter plusieurs fois pour vol avec effraction. " 

" Ne perdons pas de temps ! " Grissom se leva pour aller trouver Brass.

Nick et Catherine  se regardèrent étonnés.

" Je sais pas ce qu'il a depuis quelques jours… " soupira Cath

" Il devrait pourtant se réjouir, la fille du proprio de la villa n'a pas arrêté de le draguer ! " 

" Vraiment ? " 

" Ouais, elle était sans arrêt collé à lui en train de lui faire son numéro… Mais je suis pas sûr qu'il l'ai remarqué… " 

" C'est du Grissom tout craché ! " lâcha Cath

Nick soupira avant de partir rejoindre son boss.

Frank Lopez fut reconnu coupable et envoyé en prison en attente de son jugement.

Il était à présent 00 heures 30 et Grissom décida de rentrer. Au lieu de se diriger vers sa maison isolée et vide, il prit la direction opposée et se retrouva devant un immeuble qui lui était peu familier. Il coupa le contact de son véhicule et sortit, bien déterminé à accomplir ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis trop longtemps.

Arrivé devant la bonne porte, il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa. Une Sara plus que surprise ouvra quelques minutes plus tard.

" Bonsoir " dit-il finalement

" Bonsoir " le copia-t-elle peu sûre de savoir ce que Gil Grissom faisait devant sa porte à une heure pareille.

" Est-ce qu'il y a une nouvelle enquête ? " demanda-t-elle pour casser leur silence

" Euh… non…je passais juste pour voir comment ça allais… tu semblais préoccupée aujourd'hui… " il essaya de glisser un léger sourire afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

" Je vais très bien, merci " répondit-elle détendue

Ils restèrent encore à se fixer avant que Grissom ne se décide à pousser les choses.

" Sara…est-ce que je peux entrer ? " demanda-t-il timidement

Elle le dévisagea avant de s'écarter de l'entrée et de lui faire signe d'entrer. 

Il s'avança doucement dans ces lieux inconnus avant de se retourner et de l'observer en train de refermer sa porte.

Elle lui fit face avant d'aller éteindre son ordinateur.

" Sara, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire… " 

Elle le regarda, attendant la suite de ce qu'il avait à dire.

" Durant l'interrogatoire de Lurie, j'ai eu une conversation étrange avec lui. J'essayais de le faire parler mais le sujet à changer sur quelque chose de plus personnel et je me suis mis à lui raconter des choses que je n'avais encore jamais dit à personne. "

" Quel genre de chose ? " demanda-t-elle intriguée

" Mes sentiments… " dit-il franchement

Sara fut surprise et n'osa plus rien dire, mais rongée par la honte, elle avoua :

" J'ai tout entendu… " 

Grissom la regarda sans comprendre

" Je suivais l'interrogatoire derrière la vitre sans teint et j'ai tout vu et tout entendu.

" Oh… " lâcha-t-il surprit

" Sara, tout ce que j'ai dit à Lurie….c'est exactement ce que je ressens pour toi…" avoua-t-il

Celle-ci fut prise de haut et resta bouche bée, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.

Grissom fit quelques pas en sa direction.

" Je…je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre…ça fait tellement longtemps que j'essaie de me convaincre à tout te révéler mais à chaque fois quelque chose m'en empêche. " 

" Grissom, ce n'est plus à moi de faire le prochain pas en avant." Lui répondit-elle

" Je sais… " il se mit soudain à paniquer et se dirigea vers la porte.

" Je n'aurais pas dû venir…je suis désolé… " il avait l'air abattu 

Sara entendit la porte claquée et soupira tristement, elle se mit dos contre la porte et se sentit sa gorge se serrée.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et on frappa chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte sans grande conviction et fut étonnée de voir Grissom s'avancer vers elle. Il la regarda avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sara s'oublia immédiatement dans son baiser, elle sentit ses bras lui encercler la taille et la serrer contre son corps.

Le lendemain matin, Sara eut la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver seule dans son lit. Le côté qu'avait occupé Grissom était désormais vide et froid. Elle fit le tour de son appartement et se rendit compte qu'il était bel et bien partit. Il n'avait même pas eu la présence d'esprit de lui laisser un mot. Cette situation fit éclater Sara en sanglots. 

Lorsque Sara se rendit au LVPD, elle apprit que Grissom avait pris un congé et qu'il donnait les rennes du labos à Catherine. Sara eut la nette impression qu'il l'évitait, elle n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de lui de toute la journée.

De son côté, Grissom était assis sur son sofa, le regard dans le vague. Il se sentait honteux, stupide et plein de remords. Il avait quitté l'appartement de Sara dès qu'il s'était réveillé, toutes ses peurs étaient de retour et il redoutait les conséquences qu'entraînerait cet acte. Il s'était sentit tellement vivant et heureux cette nuit mais tout ce bonheur venait de s'écrouler la seconde où il s'était mis à réfléchir.

A présent, seul dans sa maison, il ne cessait de penser à quel point il avait fait la plus grande erreur de sa vie en fuyant Sara.

Il se leva brusquement, décidé à aller se changer les idées.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il entra dans un bar à l'autre bout de Vegas. A peine installé, une jeune fille vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il s'agissait de Julia White, la fille de Patrick White, l'heureux propriétaire de la villa cambriolée.

" Bonsoir Mr Grissom " lui dit-elle 

" Bonsoir " répondit-il sans lui prêter la moindre attention

Grissom commanda une bière et pria pour que la fille White s'en aille.

" Vous ne prenez rien de plus fort qu'une bière ? " s'étonna-t-elle

" Non " 

Le serveur apporta la boisson de Julia White

" C'est étonnant que vous teniez l'alcool… " fit remarquer Grissom

" Hey ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! J'ai 23 ans et l'âge de faire tout ce que je veux ! " se défendit-elle

" D'ailleurs je suppose que vous n'avez bu un double Bloody Mary ? " ajouta-t-elle

" Non en effet " 

" Alors qu'attendez-vous ? C'est vraiment bon ! " 

Grissom ne sembla pas attirer par la boisson mais au point où il en était, il pouvait bien faire une exception.

Après plusieurs Bloody Mary, il sentit qu'il ne contrôlait plus tout à fait son mental à 100%. Julia White était pratiquement collée à lui et n'arrêtait pas de l'aguicher.

" Ca vous direz d'aller boire un café ailleurs ? " 

" Oui… j'en ai bien besoin je crois. " répondit-il 

White le conduisit chez elle et une fois la porte fermée, elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui et l'embrassa. Grissom, qui n'était plus maître de lui-même, ne la repoussa pas.

Vers 5 heures du matin, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois chez lui, assis sur son sofa. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un monstre. Il se sentait vraiment mal, à la fois à cause de la quantité d'alcool qui restait dans son sang, mais aussi pour avoir trahi Sara.

Il ne pouvait pas tout mettre sur le dos de l'alcool étant donné qu'il pouvait encore penser et repousser Julia White.

Le soir-même, Sara déambulait dans les couloirs du labo, cherchant de quoi s'occuper. Elle allait entrer dans un des labos quand deux voix familières se firent entendre à l'intérieur. Elle reconnut les voix de Catherine et de Warrick et allait rebrousser chemin lorsque la conversation devint intéressante.

" Julia White ? Vraiment ? " s'étonna Warrick

" Absolument! Nick m'a raconté qu'elle lui faisait de l'œil durant l'enquête. " 

" Wow, je savais que Grissom avait la côte avec les minettes. " 

" Oui et ils ont passé la nuit dernière ensemble ! " lui révéla Catherine

" Tu rigole ! " 

" Non ! Warrick, promet moi de ne rien dire ! Si Griss apprend que tu le sais, il va m'en vouloir ! " 

" Ok, promis, je ne dirais rien ! "

Sara avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Elle sentit des larmes couler et s'écarta de la porte. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Grissom, qui se demandait pourquoi elle était en larmes.

" Sara, est-ce que ça va ? " demanda-t-il en lui essuyant ses larmes. Elle le repoussa violemment.

" Ne me touche pas ! Espèce de salaud ! " elle s'enfuit alors en courant, laissant un Grissom craignant le pire.

Catherine et Warrick sortirent du labo après avoir entendu des éclats de voix.

Grissom leur jeta un regard noir avant de se mettre à courir après Sara.

Il la chercha du regard dans le parking et vit sa voiture prendre la route. Il se précipita vers la sienne et démarra en trombes.

Alors que Sara ouvrait sa porte, Grissom arriva par derrière et entra sans y avoir été invité.

" Sara, s'il te plaît écoute-moi ! " la supplia-t-il

" Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre, surtout venant de toi ! Alors fiche le camp ! " rétorqua-t-elle

" Je ne m'en irai pas avant d'avoir dit ce que j'ai à dire ! " 

" Et qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à dire ? Que tu es désolé ? Ca ne marche plus ! Et dire que j'y ai cru ! Je pensais vraiment qu'on allait franchir le cap mais je me suis bien trompée ! Ca m'apprendra à être aussi stupide ! Il t'a pas fallu longtemps pour aller voir ailleurs ! " cria-t-elle

" Sara, je sais que tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir, mais s'il te plaît, crois-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé avec cette fille ! Elle  m'a fait boire et je ne pensais pas clairement ! " 

" Je m'en fiche ! Le mal est fait ! J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé avec elle, que tu as vécu une nuit formidable et remplie de passion ! Tu lui a sorti à elle aussi tes petits mots tendres et romantiques pendant que tu te la tapais ?! " Grissom ne l'avait jamais vu aussi énervée.

" Non ! Sara, comment je pourrais être passionné avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas ? Je ne pourrais jamais l'être avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! " 

" Ah tiens, merci de penser à moi ! Si tu étais capable d'y penser hier alors pourquoi ne pas avoir tout arrêter ? " dit-elle en se moquant

Grissom ne s'attendait pas du tout à sa réflexion, il resta bouche bée. Des larmes commencèrent à couler à flot des yeux de la jeune femme mais elle continua de crier.

" S'il te plaît va-t'en ! "  

" Sara, je… s'il te plaît crois-moi… " 

" J'ai t'ai dit va-t'en ! Alors barre-toi, maintenant ! Je ne veux plus te voir pour le reste de ma vie ! " 

" Je te haie ! Je te haie ! Je te haie! " elle ponctuait chacune de ses phrases en le frappant en pleine poitrine. Elle finit par s'effondrer contre lui et Grissom essaye de la prendre dans ses bras. Dès qu'elle le sentit bouger, elle se redressa immédiatement et s'écarta brusquement de lui.

" N'essaie même pas de me toucher ! Pars ! Maintenant ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Demain sur ton bureau, il y aura une demande de mutation, tu as intérêt à la signer ! Et surtout n'essaie pas de m'empêcher de partir ! " 

" Sara ! " 

" NON ! Tais-toi ! Maintenant, tire-toi ! Va-t'en espèce de salaud ! " 

Elle s'effondra à genou, en pleurs. Grissom sentait des larmes naître dans ses yeux et décida de partir. Il avait déjà causé trop peine à la jeune femme et il ne se pardonnerait jamais.

La matinée était pluvieuse sur Las Vegas et le soleil n'était toujours pas levé, créant ainsi une atmosphère triste et déprimant à l'aéroport. Mais Sara n'y pensais déjà plus… elle partait pour de bon et sans aucun regard arrière sur la ville qui l'avait vu débarqué des années auparavant.

Lorsque Grissom entra dans son bureau, il remarqua immédiatement la lettre blanche se démarquant de toutes les autres.

Il ferma ses yeux, croyant qu'il ne faisait que rêver mais quand il les rouvrit, la réalité vint le frapper en plein visage.

Il s'approcha doucement et pris le papier qu'il redoutait le plus. Il s'assit et en commença la lecture.

Sara avait fait une demande pour une mutation à effet immédiat, demandant également un congé de 3 mois avant de reprendre ses fonctions.

Grissom n'avait aucune envie de signer le papier mais les mots de Sara se mirent à résonner dans sa tête.

Il commença à pleurer silencieusement avant de se maudire pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Pris par la défaite, il se résigna à signer le papier avant de d'essayer de se calmer et d'aller le faire transmettre.

- 3 ans plus tard - 

Grissom participait à un séminaire à Atlanta, réunissant tous les superviseurs des équipes de CSI à travers le pays.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il assistait à diverses présentations de dossiers et le temps lui semblait long.

A la sortie d'un speech par un des CSI les plus réputés, il prit le chemin du parking et trop absorber dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la personne arriver en face de lui. Ils se percutèrent, envoyant quelques dossiers à terre.

" Je sui vraiment désolé, je ne vous ai pas v… " il ramassa un dossier et s'arrêta net en voyant la femme en face de lui.

"….vu " 

Ils ne purent dire quoi que ce soit sur le moment, avant que Grissom ne laisse échapper un 'Sara' désespérer. Leurs yeux étaient rivés les uns sur les autres avec une intensité et une tension jamais vue.

Ils restèrent encore plantés là à se dévisager avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber.

" Tu… veux aller prendre un café ? " lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine

" J'aimerais beaucoup " répondit-il avec un sourire timide

Ils se retrouvèrent 10 minutes plus tard dans un café non loin du campus. Ils n'échangèrent que des banalités durant les premières minutes, ne sachant quoi se dire après tant d'années.

Sara remarqua que Grissom n'avait pas tellement changé et qu'il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu du poids ce qui le rendait d'autant plus séduisant.

De son côté, Grissom la trouvait plus belle que jamais. Elle n'était plus la pâle Sara de Las Vegas.

Elle lui apprit qu'elle était superviseur de l'équipe de jour à Atlanta et ce depuis plusieurs mois.

Après plus d'une heure de petite conversation, Sara proposa à Grissom de venir manger chez elle. Bien que surprit au début, il accepta.

Arrivée chez elle, Sara fut suivie de près par Grissom qui s'étonnait de voir un appartement très différent de celui de Vegas. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus lumineux et surtout coloré.

Une voix d'enfant le tira de sa rêverie et le fit détourner les yeux. Il les posa sur  une petite fille qui courrait en direction de Sara.

" Maman ! " à ces mots, Grissom fronça les sourcils

" Ma puce ! " Sara prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'embrassa

Une jeune fille sortit d'une pièce et se dirigea vers Sara.

" Elle a vraiment été sage aujourd'hui, comme toujours… Je reviens samedi comme convenu ? " 

" Oui aucun problème Mary, et merci encore ! " répondit Sara avec un grand sourire

La jeune adolescente lui fit un signe de tête avant de quitter l'appartement.

Grissom chercha des yeux des indices prouvant la présence d'un homme dans la vie de Sara mais il ne trouva rien. Sara ne portait pas non plus de bague.

Sara s'avança dans son salon et posa sa fille à terre.

" Je vais aller chercher à boire, tu n'as qu'à aller t'amuser en attendant de manger. " 

Mais la petite fille ne l'écoutait pratiquement plus, elle était comme hypnotisée par Grissom qui n'avait pas bougé du salon.

Il s'avança alors, fixant la petite fille et s'accroupit en face d'elle. Elle était brune comme Sara mais ses cheveux étaient ondulés. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur et son visage reflétait l'innocence même. 

" On dirait un ange… comment s'appelle-t-elle ? "  demanda-t-il soudainement, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de l'enfant

Sara s'approcha de lui et répondit d'un ton calme :

" Michelle Sidle- Grissom… j'ai toujours voulu qu'elle porte le nom de son père… " 

Grissom se retourna aussitôt sur Sara, complètement stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

" Je…tu veux dire que… ? " bredouilla-t-il

" Oui Grissom, tu es le père de Michelle… " lui affirma-t-elle

Il se retourna face à l'enfant, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes et il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui.

" Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit ? " 

" Je…j'étais en colère après toi, je ne voulais plus te revoir et surtout…j'ai eu peur que tu la rejette. " avoua-t-elle tristement

" Jamais…jamais je ne l'aurais rejeté et toi non plus d'ailleurs. "  dit-il les yeux humides

Il se releva, portant ainsi Michelle qui s'accrocha immédiatement à son cou.

" Grissom…je suis désolée mais je ne savais pas quoi faire quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, et tu étais vraiment la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir à ce moment là…. "

" Je te comprends… " Sara parut surprise

" Comment peux-tu me pardonner après tout ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là ? Et le fait de t'avoir cacher que tu avais une fille ? " 

" Tu as eu raison de t'en prendre à moi, je ne méritais pas mieux. Et pour Michelle, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… " il regarda fièrement l'enfant dans ses bras

" Je ne sais pas si je me pardonnerais un jour " dit-elle 

" Arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec ça, c'est du passé ! " lui dit-il pour la réconforter

" Tu as eu de l'aide pendant la grossesse ? " demanda-t-il soudainement

" Oui, mes parents ont toujours été là… " 

" Je suis content de l'apprendre " il sourit faiblement

" Bon c'est l'heure pour Michelle de manger ! " annonça-t-elle pour changer de conversation. Elle prit la petite des bras de son père.

Après avoir fait manger la petite, Sara l'emmena dormir et au moment où elle allait passer la porte, Grissom l'appela :

" Je suis vraiment impardonnable de ne pas avoir été là tout ce temps " dit-il la voix pleine de regrets

Sara lui répondit par un petit sourire appréciatif et entra dans la chambre.

Quand elle fut de retour dans le salon, elle découvrit Grissom en train de regarder des photos de Michelle.

" Elle est vraiment magnifique " laissa-t-il échapper mélancoliquement

" Elle tient ça de son père ! " plaisanta Sara 

" Je dirais plutôt de sa mère… " répondit-il une étrange lueur dans les yeux

" Elle est fantastique…elle n'a que 3 ans mais tu devrais la voir… A l'école, elle est beaucoup plus en avance que les autres enfants de son âge…Elle sait déjà parler correctement. " Sara était tellement fière de sa fille

Grissom souriait d'un air heureux et satisfait.

" Je ne voulais pas d'enfant mais dès qu'elle est naît, j'ai totalement changé… " Sara sentit qu'elle allait pleurer et changea immédiatement de sujet.

" Tu veux manger quelque chose ? " 

" Non merci " lui répondit-il

" Tu es sûr ? " 

" Oui " 

" Ok… " Sara décida alors de lancer une conversation en commençant par des banalités

" Tu…hum…tu es sorti avec quelqu'un ces dernières années ? " 

" Non, personne et toi ? "

" Moi non plus… " 

" Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à toi… " avoua-t-il

" Moi aussi " dit-elle honteuse

" Et puis, qui voudrait sortir avec une femme enceinte ou une mère célibataire ? " ajouta-t-elle en plaisantant

" Moi…enfin s'il s'agissait de toi… " dit-il timidement

Ils se fixèrent une nouvelle fois, aucun n'ayant envie de casser cet instant.

" Sara… " il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres.

" Shhh… " murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher en avant et de remplacer sa main par ses lèvres.

Sara avait agit par simple pulsion, elle n'avait pas réfléchit avant de l'embrasser. Elle rêvait de cet instant depuis 3 ans et elle venait de le réaliser.

Grissom prit son visage entre ses mains avant de les posées sur ses hanches pendant que Sara passait les siennes dans ses cheveux. Leurs baisers se firent plus passionnés et demandant.

La jeune femme n'hésita pas avant de l'entraîner vers sa chambre. Alors que Grissom venait de l'allonger sur le lit et s'attaquait à son cou, les craintes de Sara refirent surface et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

" Est-ce que tu seras là demain ? " 

" Oui, je serais là ! Je ne te quitterais plus Sara… " 

" Promet le moi Griss… " le supplia-t-elle

" Je te le promets ! " lui assura-t-il avant de l'embrasser désespérément 

" Je t'aime Sara… " lui avoua-t-il

" Je t'aime Gil… " lui répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux

Ils passèrent la plus belle nuit de leur existence.

Le lendemain, Sara ouvrit les yeux et sentit deux bras fort serrer sa taille. Elle se mit à sourire et se retourna, faisant face à un Grissom encore endormi.

Il ne tarda pas à se réveiller et découvrit Sara en train de le fixer tendrement.

" Bonjour… " dit-elle en souriant

Grissom en fit autant et se rapprocha afin de l'embrasser.

" C'est comme ça que ça aurait dû être la première fois… " dit-il nostalgique

" N'y pensons plus. J'aimerais qu'on reprenne tout à zéro… " elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il lui fit un signe de tête avant de la reprendre dans ses bras et poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

" C'est l'heure d'aller réveiller la petite " annonça Sara

" Ok, je viens avec toi ! " 

Une fois en tenues descentes, ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Michelle et Sara s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et la réveilla tout doucement.

Grissom les regardait avec de l'adoration plein les yeux. Sara prit une Michelle pas très réveillée dans les bras et se leva. Dès que l'enfant vit son père, elle se pencha vers lui et tendit les bras en disant :

" Papa, papa " 

Il la prit sans hésiter et l'embrassa sur le front

" Lâcheuse ! " dit Sara en plaisantant

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine où Grissom décida de tout prendre en main et de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Après manger, Grissom alla prendre une douche pendant que Sara habillait leur fille.

Très vite, Sara dû se préparer pour aller travailler et Grissom lui proposa de rester avec Michelle. Elle accepta et avant de partir, lui dit :

" Gil, il va falloir qu'on parle ce soir  "

" Je sais Sara… " 

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'elle ne parte.

Grissom profita de la journée pour mieux connaître sa fille. Il ne peut s'empêcher de la gâtée mais jamais rien ne pourrais combler les 3 ans passés.

Lorsque Sara rentra, Grissom finissait de ranger les jouets de Michelle.

" Bonsoir ! " lança-t-elle avant de l'embrasser

" Où est la petite ? " 

" Devant la télé, elle regarde son dessin animé… " 

" Ah oui, et il ne faut pas la déranger sinon elle hurle ! " rigola Sara

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit un verre qu'elle remplit d'eau.

Grissom en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser le long du cou.

" Mmmm " fit-elle en souriant

" Gil, il faut toujours qu'on parle… " dit-elle péniblement

" Je sais… " 

Il la relâcha et attendit qu'elle commence.

" Je… je ne sais pas comment le dire… " 

" Dis le moi tout simplement… " dit-il à voix basse

" Je voudrais savoir comment on va faire maintenant…. " annonça-t-elle non sans mal

" Tu veux parler de la situation ? "  Sara acquiesça

" Et bien… je suis prêt à laisser tomber Las Vegas et venir ici, pour être avec vous…je ne supporterais pas d'être éloigné à nouveau de toi et de Michelle. " 

" Gil…c'est un trop gros sacrifice, ton job c'est toute ta vie ! Je ne veux pas que tu l'abandonne… " 

" Tu préfère revenir ? " 

" Pourquoi pas ? Ma place est toujours libre ? " demanda-t-elle

" Oui, je n'ai jamais prit de personne en remplacement. " avoua-t-il, ce qui la fit sourire

" C'est parfait alors ! " 

" Sara, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais… j'aimerais qu'on vive ensemble tous les trois. " 

" J'aimerais aussi… " dit-elle avant de se blottir contre lui

Grissom laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

" Ils vont être contents de te revoir…tu leur as beaucoup manqué. " 

" Je sais… quand j'y repense, j'aurais dû les prévenir et leur laisser au moins un numéro de téléphone… "  il regarda dans les yeux et vit une pointe de mélancolie dans ses yeux.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

" Tu as faim ? " lui demanda-t-il soudainement

" Oui " 

" Parfait, j'ai préparé à manger "

Il la guida vers la table et alla chercher Michelle. Ils passèrent leur première soirée en tant que famille.

Après manger, ils allèrent coucher leur fille et se mirent également au lit. Mais au lieu de dormir, ils passèrent la nuit à discuter des 3 dernières années mais également de leur futur.

Un mois plus tard, Sara s'installa avec Michelle dans la maison de Grissom. Elle avait repris son ancien poste au LVPD où toute l'équipe était au courant de leur relation, simplifiant ainsi la vie du couple.

A présent, ils étaient ensemble et heureux, et c'est tout ce qui comptait… (en dehors du boulot)

**THE END **


End file.
